Conventional sputtering methods, among others, are used in combinatory chemistry for the synthesis of single-phase and multiphase surface systems, where materials of different chemical compositions are applied to a disk-shaped substrate, for example, a wafer, using an automated process known as high-throughput process. In this manner, surface systems having a plurality of areas with different surface compositions may be manufactured. The individual areas may be characterized regarding their physical and/or chemical properties by customary analytical methods, so that the surface composition best suited for the given application may be selected from among the differing and separately situated areas.
Conventionally, a sol/gel method for the synthesis of ceramic or metallic single-phase or multiphase systems. In this method different salts and salt mixtures are used as precursors, for example, and are converted to the desired coating materials using a sol/gel process. The sol/gel is then applied, using a dispensing process, to a substrate, which may be manufactured from a ceramic material. By applying different sols/gels in areas separated from one another, a combinatory library is produced, which may be evaluated analytically for its physical and/or chemical properties.